She Had A World Of Chances
by AnimelovinKiDD
Summary: Sonny and Lucy haven't talked for a very long time. Lucy has had enough with Sonny not being a real friend to her. Lucy knew that Sonny had a world of chances to talk to her, but she chose not to use them.Will Lucy end their friendship once and for all?


**A/N::Hey people, been a while huh? Well I've been major busy with school like a lot of other people. Sophomore year is a lot more better! Get to pick on the freshman! And I haven't been into 'Sonny' a lot, I hate how they changed Chad's character. Stupid Disney. I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sonny couldn't believe what happened. It felt like her whole world was coming to a slow still. Her heart was beating fast against her chest, her head started getting heavier, and her hands were getting a little clammy. She tried to stand up, but they were wobbly and unstill so she sat down again.

She read over the email once more and still couldn't believe it. The email was from her best friend, or a former best friend, Lucy. The email stated that Lucy no longer wanted to be best friends anymore. Not even friends anymore. Sonny was in complete shock when she first got it.

_"Why?" _Was the only word she could ask herself. She tried to send back a reply but Lucy blocked her email. Sonny tried calling her, but all she got was a robotic voice saying, _"The number you have called has been temporarily disconnected. Call again later." _

Lucy only gave very vague details in the email she had sent Sonny. Sonny had an answer to each detail but had no way to contact her ex best friend. Sonny knew that she and Lucy were having friend tensions ever since _'So Random!' _was getting more popular. Sonny had to ignore Lucy's calls, because she was always doing interviews, and was to busy to write back.

_At first Lucy thought Sonny was too busy to respond, but in the halls at school she heard people gossiping, "I got a reply from THE Sonny Munroe!" So she decided to take matters into her own hands. She went so far as to go under a fake name; send fan mail, under that fake name, just to get Sonny to reply to her. Lucy had an idea of who Sonny was spending so much time with. **Tawni Hart. **_

_She knew right away it was Tawni. Lucy wasn't stupid. She read the articles on the magazines about their friendship. She saw that interview when Sonny was asked, "Who is your best friend of all time?" She saw when Sonny answered, "Tawni Hart of course! She's been there for me a lot! You don't find friends like her everyday!" And she saw the TMZ videos where they spotted Sonny and Tawni hanging out to get their hair done and go shopping. Sonny was purposely ignoring her and didn't want any part of her. So Lucy did just that, got out of her life once and for all. _

_She wrote her final goodbye and clicked the "Send" button; sent it off to Sonny. Doubting that she would read it anyway. After she sent it off she made sure she wouldn't get a reply from Sonny by enabling the option to do so. Lucy broke her own phone so it would be permanently disabled. And she set all her social networking sites to private and got rid of Sonny as her "friend" on them. She didn't deserve that title. She wasn't her friend, she was just another person in the world now. Lucy also tore down her 'So Random!' posters and her signed poster of Sonny. She wanted **NOTHING** to do with Sonny Munroe. She went through her emails and deleted every single one that dealt with Sonny. She deleted Sonny's single "Me, Myself and Time" from her itunes. She deleted all the pictures of them together. Lucy ever ripped out Sonny's pictures from her yearbooks. She got rid of **EVERYTHING** and **ANYTHING** that dealt with Miss Munroe. _

_A few months later, Lucy's mom just so happen to bring up Sonny. _

_"How's Sonny?" Lucy's mom asked her daughter, "I haven't heard you talk about her in some time."_

_"She's fine." Lucy responded coldly._

_"She is? What's she's been up to?" Her mother pushed. _

_"She's fine, okay. She's busy hanging out with her best friend." Lucy stressed the last two words. _

_After Lucy said that she got up from the breakfast table and stormed to her room. She locked the door and flopped on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sonny was still a touchy subject, she was her best friend and unfortunately you can never forget your best friends._

Sonny then closed her laptop; tears started to flow down her cheeks. Lucy was her best friend, she loved her best friend. She hadn't talked to her in ages but she was so busy. Sonny even was going to buy a plane ticket to Wisconsin to visit Lucy. Sonny felt so bad for letting go one of her best friendship's. She had lost her best friend of over ten years. And there was no way to get that friend back.

Sonny then uttered one last word out for her former best friend, _"Goodbye."_

* * *

**A/N:Like it? Hate it? Well this was the story that was most personal to write and was really hard to do. I'm proud that I got these feelings out and threw them into a story. To that certain person, you know who you are, I'm done with you. Officially. I'm sorry we had to fight, you were one of my best friends. I wish you the best in everything that you do. Goodbye.**

**On a way lighter note, please go buy Big Time Rush's album B.T.R on October 11th please! Hopefully I will be able to meet Big Time Rush on the 26th of October! Wish me luck! Thanks and please review.**


End file.
